Hi daddy
by Fafa Fai
Summary: This is what could have been. Dan tries the best to take care of his son and Nathan is there to help him but sometimes troubles find Lucas. Warning: AU, disabilities.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first try with a OTH story. I hope you like it. I'm not an englsh-speaking person, so please forgive me for the mistakes. Review and tell me what you think, okay?

**Hi Daddy**

Dan tried not to smile. His son's hoarse voice was coming from withim the kitcehn he just knew that the kid was trying without luck to be quiet. In the last hour since he arrived home the sounds of feet running down the stairs, doors closing and opening again, a dog barking and a young indignant voice had given his son's intentions away. Sadly, the kid was anything but quiet.

"_Daddy is gonna he-ar us_" His son said in a shushing voice. But he couldn't control the noise that the falling chair when his son obviously hit her while trying to close the dog's mouth. "_Noi-sy chair, noisy doggi-e"_ the kid sounded exasperated.

After a short time the racket ended and Dan got worried, his son was _never _quiet, not matter what. But maybe he was overreacting, he and his wife had decided to give a little freedom to their son, they couldn't keep him living in a bubble after all.

_No sounds, no sounds…nothing_…maybe he should go and see if everything was okay. The last time something like this happened his son disappeared for three hours and was found for his brother near the beach. How in the world did he get there? They had no idea.

So after some consideration, Dan decided to go look for that blonde little devil.

"_!!! __HI DA-DDY!!!"_

Embarrassedly Dan jumped, he won't ever admit it but in that moment his heart was in his throat.

"_!!! __DADDY!!!"_

Dan winced, oh yeah, Lucas was never quiet. He didn't know the meaning of that word or any other that could make reference to not make noise.

"_Daddy? He-y old daa-ddd" _

Great, now Nathan was teaching his brother how to "talk".

"_Daddy? I sa-cared you? I did? W-ait to tell Deb-bie this. Oh I have to tell Na-te too" _

Regaining control over him and his dignity, Dan looked at his child and smiled.

"Oh yeah, you scared me. You did really well. I didn't hear you coming down"

Lucas grinned sweetly at him, a satisfied look in his eyes. "Good, now ice cream?"

Dan frowned. "What do you say if you want something?" He waited patiently for his son to say the _magical _word.

The blonde frowned and bit his lip but after a moment smiled shyly. "Dad-dy, can I have some ice cream, ple-ase?"

At this Dan closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was so good when his son used a perfect sentence. Those were small rare blessings.

He opened his eyes and nodded at his expectant son. "Sure, we're gonna have some ice cream but remember you can't have much because is almost dinner time, okay?"

Lucas nodded and held his father's hands. "Okay, dad-dy"

"_Daddy, I sa-cared you daddy. I wanna tell Nate_"

There were times that Dan Scott wished for more, Lucas deserved so much more.

"_Daddy, ice cream blue or green, ahh? why it green_?" the young blonde giggled. "_green? Is grass"_

But Lucas was loved and protected.

"_We have to give to Nate and Debbie_"

And Dan was sure, his child was happy.

**The End**

**So? it sucked? It was so-so?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here's chapter two. I hope you like it.**

**Hi Daddy. **

**Chapter two.**

After a nice afternoon with his son where they ate ice cream and bought new shoes it come the feared moment of the day. The moment when Dan would have to say good bye to his son and watch him leave with his mother.

"Dad, mom co-ming" Lucas said to his father with a slight frown. "I say bye-bye to Nate?" He asked with a hopeful look.

Dan shocked his head sadly knowing that Karen won't like to wait. "Maybe next time, okay?" Seeing the tears treating to make an appearance in his son's blue eyes he relented. "Okay, but just to say good bye, okay? Your mom is waiting" He said with a smile.

"_Lucas, get in. Is getting late_" Karen yelled from her car as she stopped in front of the house. She looked at Dan and smirked.

Lucas gave his father a sad smile and said. "Dad-dddy I be-tter go. Say by bye to Na-te for me oka-y?"

It wasn't a surprise that Lucas decided to leave with his mother before seeing Nathan, most of the time Karen was angry and Lucas acted like it was normal which worried Dan because every time Karen yelled their son's name, the boy would jump and do whatever she wanted.

"Okay son. Be good for your mother". Dan waved at his child and saw the car get away. He sighed; he wanted his son with him.

"Lucas, stop it". Karen yelled for the millionth time at her son. The boy was struggling against the save belt.

"But mom ice cream for Na-te". Lucas tried to say. His father would forget about his brother's ice cream.

She stopped the car and Lucas went flying and slightly hit his hands and head. "I don't care about that. Stop. It. Lucas". She said in his face while holding tightly his arm.

His eyes widened and his body went completely still "Oka-yy" He stuttered. Then he closed his mouth shut and looked though the window. _Daddy_. He knew it'd be a bad idea to cry but it getting difficult.

"You aren't a baby. Stop crying every time I say something to you, Lucas. You look stupid"

_Daddy, I want my daddy_. Lucas swallowed hard but didn't say anything to her.

When they got to the house, Lucas went straight to his bedroom and didn't wait for his mother; he closed the door, took a notebook and stared to drawn.  
Outside Karen was still in the car. Her head was between her hands, she was shaking badly. He always did that to her, it wasn't fair, she was a good mother and she loved him but it was so hard, so damn hard to do this everyday, all the time.

"…so Tim hit that guy called Skills and let me tell you, he makes honor to his name. He played great. I think Whitney will take him" Nathan said to his father who was obviously not listening to him. He was somewhat used to it, today had been a Lucas day that ended in a Karen bitchy day. Putting a hand in his father's shoulder he said "So now what did she do? Yelled? Took him in a hurry? Teased you? Made Lucas cry? He called you dad?"

Dan sighed and sadly said. "All of them. I don't know why she's like this"

Nathan shrugged. "Well, she hates you and loves to hurts you and the only way of doing it is using Lucas"

Dan nodded. He knew that. Karen hated him, she made sure to let him know that she would make his life miserable when she found out about Deb and Nathan. She was aware that Lucas was their only link to be somehow close and she knew how _handy_ Lucas could be. She enjoyed every time she took him away or denied him to see his son when he was at the hospital, she never left him know about Lucas's therapies, his school or doctor's appointments. Dan had to ask for information about his own son, sometimes he didn't know what was really happening in his child's life, except what Lucas told him.

"And not, this situation is not your fault" Nathan knew his father blamed himself. But Nathan blamed Karen; she was responsible for this stupid situation. She was acting like a little girl, it was somewhat understable when both Lucas and he were small kids but she had to get over it. Fifteen years had passed and she was still living in the past, filling a revenge using an innocent person who completely depended on them.

"I know is her fault but I'm sure Lucas doesn't see it that way. In his head, all the wrong in the world is somehow his fault thanks to his mother" The father said, tired of this endless worry and anxiety.

_What is he doing? , is he okay? , is he sleeping? , is he alone? , does he have nightmares_?

Lucas went to bed shortly after having diner. He didn't eat much, his body felt funny but he knew better that to take the red pills without permission. His mother was in the phone talking about the Café and didn't tell him good night but that was another normal thing about his mom. She hated being called mommy, she yelled a lot, she didn't hug him, she didn't like his drawings, she said nasty things about his daddy…maybe he was being a bad boy, but he wanted a new mommy, maybe one like Debbie.

With a small sigh, Lucas went to sleep. Ignoring the faint pain, he dreamed with his daddy and brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh Oh, hello people I hope you are still reading and replying and liking me.**

**Hi Daddy. Chapter 3**

"What are you thinking about?" Deb asked her husband who had been too quiet in the last few days. Since Lucas was picked by Karen that afternoon Dan hadn't been able to get another day with him, he was sick according to his mother.

"Lucas" Dan responded not looking away from the window, his eyes were in a couple of skates that belonged to a certain blonde boy who barely was able to use them that loved to use them not matter how many scrapes he get trying to doing right.

"Dan" His wife sighed. "You know Karen is never going to let you take him". They had had this conversation so many times and that didn't solve the problem. Lucas was still living with Karen and Dan was still longing for his loved child.

"He is my son, Deb. He should be with me".

"Yes, we know that. Nathan knows that. Hell, all Tree Hill know that but the law believe that a child must be with his mother"

Dan snorted at that. "Karen, a mother? She has Lucas with her because she knows very well that it hurts me to see my son with her and suffering like he is."

Deb looked at Dan. "You don't know that, we don't have any proof that Lucas is suffering or that he is being neglected."

"You can't deny what you see just to avoid blame, Deb." Dan looked at his wife hard in the eyes. "You can't tell me that my son isn't being abused. I hate Karen but that doesn't blind me. She is hurting my son and I will have him with me soon, don't matter what it takes." He was closed to shouting.

Deb froze. "Dan, what are you going to do?"

Dan looked away.

"I know you, I know you can do anything to gain what you want but this is a person, a child we're talking about. This is Lucas we're talking about, Dan. He is your son and you can't go there acting like he is just a basketball game or a car" Deb was serious but not surprised; somehow she knew that Dan would do this.

Dan clenched his jaw. "He is my son and he has to be with me. I took this stupid half guardianship because I really thought that it was the best for him but I was wrong. Lucas is going to be with me and Karen and her stupid revenge can go to hell."

Deb nodded biting her lip. "Think about Lucas. Think how what you are planning to do is going to affect him."

Dan raised an eyebrow and said slowly like talking to a small child. "Is him that I'm thinking about. Lucas deserves more that this and I can give it to him."

Deb shocked his head and rose from the chair. "Do as you wish, you always do it anyway. Just think in Lucas and not in making Karen pay." She said quietly and with annoyed walked out.

She should have expected it; she knew who Dan really was. He was so calm and taking all this situation with such a passive attitude that she should had know that he was planning something, and something big because oh God, Karen was going to have a hearth attack, not that Deb cared for her. She couldn't stop him and Lucas really deserved to be with his father and get away from that crazy woman but she just hoped that Dan put Lucas first that anything else in the process.

Walking and walking Deb lost track of time and where she was going, she realized that she was away from her destination when a hatred individual sneered at her.

"Oh, but who we have here? The Wife."

_Karen_.

Deb sighed and turned to look at her. There was not point avoiding her now. She smiled misleadingly.

"Hi, Karen! How's going?" The blonde woman asked. "Oh I'm sorry but I must go, I have a date at the spa and you know how it is." Deb said with a false pity look "Oh no, you _don't_ know".

Karen forced a grin. "Well, when you're a single mother with a child with special needs like Lucas you only can work and work as the father is a good for nothing."

Deb laughed hard. "No, I don't know. I have a great husband who pays for everything and I just have to waste his money. How is Lucas?" She asked seriously.

The brunette's eyes got a glint."Oh he's still sick, the poor dear had chest pain but that's usual with him." She said pitifully.

Deb feigned a pity look. "Oh, thanks god Dan doesn't have those. He _is_ well taken care of and he _does _have his family attention after all."

Karen looked behind her before saying. "Well dear Deb I must go, Lucas is in home and needs to eat and take his medicine. Bye, take care." she walked away but suddenly stopped and turned to her. "Oh and thank you for being so patient with Lucas, I can only imagine what being pushed away for your husband and used as a second plate because of my son must make you feel." And with that she went away and didn't wait to see Deb's red face.

_That bitch._

**LDLDLDLDLDLD**

His head hurt, his chest hurt and he was thirsty and hungry. All day he was at his mother's café barely watching TV and not paying attention with at her ugly words. But now they were in his mother's car and although he was uncomfortable and tired his mother was looking funny, her hands were shacking and she seemed sleepy.

"Mom, are you okay?" Lucas asked carefully. "You looook fu-nny"

Karen rolled her eyes at her son. Typical, stupid questions over and over again. And he won't shut up until they get home.

"Mom, you-"

"Oh My God, Lucas. Shut up. I have a headache and I'm not in the mood to deal with your stupid-…oh shit."

Lucas was waiting for his mother's slap but the world suddenly shattered in a rainfall of glass and the harsh sound of crushing metal and then all was silent.

LDLDLDLDLD

"_Mr. Scott I'm afraid I have bad news. Your son was admitted just minutes ago and…"_


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, I'm sorry for not updating since almost six months ago but college was my big enemy this semester and I was really busy with numeric methods and hydraulic. But I promise that now that I have nothing to do until February I'll finish this.

Again, remember that I'm not an English-speaking person, that I have not beta and that this is fiction so you don't need to yell at me for being Colombian and a crappy writer. And if you want read and review okay? This way I'll feel like writing this is a good idea.

**Copyright: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of his characters.**

**Hi Daddy. Chapter 4.**

"I know sir, but I can't…" The young woman tried to talk with the distraught father who had been trying to get information about his son.

"Listen, I just want to know about my son" Dan repeated to the nurse once again.

"Dan, you need to stay calm. Making a scene won't make a difference." Deb said trying to calm her husband. "Come sit with me and Nathan."

Dan signed. "Fine" He reluctantly stepped away from the nurse station and followed his wife. They both sat next to Nathan who was currently sitting in the waiting room. When the young man saw his parent he opened his mouth to ask for news but at her mother's frown he stopped.

It was close to ten o'clock and they had been waiting for word of Lucas. All they had known was that Karen and Lucas were coming from the café and that they hit a truck. Emergency surgery was needed for Karen but they were only told that Lucas was brought directly to X-ray, CT, Electrocardiograms and MRI when they arrived.

Almost three hours ago Dan had nearly broken the hospital doors when he flew into the emergency room in desperate search of his son. No one had answered his questions because apparently he wasn't Lucas primary caretaker. _I am his father_, he had said but Karen had made his name just that, a name with not meaning. He couldn't get any information if she didn't authorize it. He should have go and deal with her but all he cared at the moment was Lucas.

OTH-OTH

"_Dan_!!" Keith Scott called his brother after he saw him. The older man was told about the accident by his brother's maid after he called to announce that he had come back from his trip.

Hugging his sleepy nephew and sister-in law, he sat next to his brother and put a comforting hand in his shoulder. "Hey, is Luke okay? Do you know what caused the accident?"

Dan glared at his brother and then at the nurse. "We don't know if _my_ son is okay because they haven't told me one damn thing about him. Apparently I'm not to be told about him if something like this happens." At his brother's frown he explained. "Karen has almost full custody so she can decide who is allowed to get information and make decisions about possible treatment for Lucas."

"Well, that's about to change." Keith said with a smirk. "I have your papers. I was going to give them to you tomorrow but I guess that now is a great moment for it."

Dan looked at him and smiled. "You're sure? They're ready?"

"Oh yeah, all I had to do was made a little call."

At this Deb froze, she knew her husband was going to do something but she didn't expect it to be so soon.

Keith said to his brother with confidence. "Wait here, I'll talk with them and everything will be solved." And with that he got up and went outside to look for the papers that he had left in the car.

Deb decided that the best was to ask. "What's he talking about, Dan? What did you two do?" She knew her husband well enough to trust that what they did was legal. "I don't want more problems Dan, Lucas won't be beneficed if you get in some trouble."

Dan kissed her softly. "We didn't do anything out of the law. Those papers are the probe that Karen can't take care of Lucas." He reached for her and his sleeping son's hands. "I think that Luke could be coming with us after being released."

**Sixty-minutes later, the Waiting Room**

Money is useful so many times.

"_Mr. Scott, your brother and your lawyer had told me about the new arrangement. You can see you son, and stay with him for the night but I hope you understand that we didn't tell you anything before because Mrs. Karen Roe openly said that you weren't allowed to know anything about her son, and well, during Lucas's hospital stay is her who comes with him. But now everything is solved."_

After Keith talked with the hospital director and called the police, Dan was allowed to know about his son and the details regarding the accident. And now that he was told, Deb wished he didn't know because she was sure that Dan and Nathan were going to kill Karen.

The car hit the truck by the front side. Karen had broken her arm and that had needed surgery. Lucas hadn't been so lucky, when he arrived they had had some troubles stabilizing him because apparently he didn't take his medicine, he had two broken ribs, a mild concussion, a dislocated shoulder and a sprained knee, he was currently sleeping but they could see him.

At first sight it was another car accident where mother and son had had bad luck but thankfully were alive, but the test showed that Karen wasn't in state to drive. She wasn't drunk, she was high. What substance she was on, Dan had no idea and he really didn't care, he just knew that his baby boy had been in a car accident and had gotten seriously hurt because of her. But he'll make sure that she pays for what his son had suffered.

OTH-OTH-OTH

Deb, Nathan and Keith were in the family waiting room, waiting for Dan to come back and see Lucas, finally.

"That bitch was high." Nathan growled. He knew she didn't take care of his brother properly but to drive being high and with a boy in the car who barely could remember his full name was careless. "My brother could have died and she wouldn't have given a damn."

Deb took Nathan's hand and squeezed. "Don't you worry about it, honey. The police will take care of her now." _And I'm sure you father will help them_.

"I know but it scares me to know that she really didn't take care of him. It pains me to know how alone and confused he must have felt living with her." Nathan said looking at his shoes.

"Nathan, we didn't know. We thought he was safe with her." Keith said.

The young man upset responded. "We are his family; we are supposed to look out for him. We should have noticed that he wasn't taking his pills or that he was scared or that Karen was consuming drugs, but we did nothing and we can't say that we aren't blameworthy about this because we are. We all knew that Karen wasn't in her right mind."

Deb sat in a chair and in a soft voice said to her son and Keith. "Dan said that she was happy, she was a happy girl but after she got pregnant everything changed. At first I thought it was the shock and sudden new responsibilities but she got angrier and angrier with the passing time. I knew she hated me, I took her man away from her but I never imagined that she would hurt her own son, because every night Dan stayed awake thinking about his baby I told myself that he was okay, he wasn't hurt, that he didn't have bruises. And that was my mistake; I lied to myself to not feel responsible, I didn't want to understand that words can also hurt and a lot." She finished in a broken voice and smiled sadly when Nathan hugged her. "But we got a second chance and now with all this Lucas will be coming to live with us and he can have the life he deserved: love, accepting and patience."

Nathan frowned at his mother. "But we give him that."

Deb smiled again. "Yeah, but just for a moment and then he was back with Karen. Now he'll be with us."

**Lucas's hospital room**.

"Hey baby," Dan's voice was soft. "Daddy's here now, baby. The doc says you'll be hurting for a while but I'll take care of you."

Dan kissed his son's forehead ad watched his face again. He looked so young. He was almost sixteen years old but with the mind of a young child. It was times like those that he felt like a failure, Lucas's incapacity was in part his responsibility and he had sure he would protect him but now he saw that for the past fifteen years he had failed him.

"I'm sorry Luke. I'll make it better." He promised. "I was supposed to protect you and I failed, but daddy will do better now."

Lucas stirred in his bed. He opened his eyes and saw his daddy. "Da…yy" his voice caught in his throat and Dan quickly grabbed a cup of ice chips and spooned a small amount into his older son's mouth.

"Ddd…dy? Hurt." Lucas lamented. "Hand hurt," he complained. "Chest hurt" Dan frowned. The beta blockers should be taking the edge off. He pressed the button and waited for the nurse.

"How bad Luke?"

"Just hurt," Lucas replied while trying to move his hands. "Bbb-ite hand da-dddy."

Dan tried to smile. "Is not a bite sweetie, is an IV. Is in you hands so you can get good medicine."

Lucas stayed quiet for a moment trying to understand why he had a needle in his hand and why his body felt so strange.

"Da-ddy I not like body. Feel fu-nny" He said pouting.

Before Dan responded a nurse entered the room and with a bright smile examined him. "Well hello there cutie. You body feels funny because some of your bone got hurt but after your daddy take care of you when you go home you'll be good again."

"His chest is hurting" Dan said to the nurse and she was rechecking his son's ribs.

She smiled. "Oh, is the soreness caused by the ribs fracture but his heart is okay." she finished and walking to he door said. "Oh, there is some handsome boy waiting to see this cutie."

Dan laughed. "Well, do you want to see Nate?"

Before Lucas responded Nathan entered. "Hello there. How's my favorite guy doing, ah?"

Lucas smiled groggily but with gasped suddenly.

"Hey, what is it?" Nathan and Dan were in front of him looking worried.

Lucas started crying and held out his good hand to his dad. Dan understanding the gesture sat in the bed and hugged him the better he could, being careful with the broken ribs. "Is okay baby. Daddy's here."

Lucas cried and high cupped in his father's chest. "I not like mom."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **They are not mine, CW own them

**Author note**: Could you please tell me what you think? Thanks.

**Hi Daddy. Chapter 5.**

It had been a week since the accident happened and Lucas was being finally discharged. In that time while Lucas recovered enough to be sent home Nathan had to find different ways to distract his brother because a bored and exasperated Lucas was a dangerous Lucas; so Nathan brought games, movies and video games to keep his brother pleased. But what didn't have the young Scott pleased was the current traveling arrangement.

"Lucas, please?" Dan tried to get his son into the car for the millionth time.

Sitting in the floor in the hospital parking lot was Lucas with his arms crossed in front of his chest and a determined face that included a pout making the world know that he didn't want to go with his father in the car but with his brother. "I go with Nate"

Nathan was in front of him with a face that showed how little sleep he had caught in the last week. "Luke, buddy..." He tried to reason with his brother in a soft voice but Lucas wasn't having any of it.

"No" Lucas yelled. His tear welled eyes were a sight that could melt their hearts and right now Dan and Nathan would have done anything to stop the blond for crying. "Daddy drive funny"

"Daddy drives really well and I promise you that when you get home a nice surprise will be waiting for you" When that didn't work, Nathan used his last card. "Luke for me, okay?"

That had Lucas's attention. "You?"

Nathan nodded and smiled at his parents who had been waiting behind Lucas for the little outburst to be over and knowing both brothers they knew that Nathan could handle it. "Yes, for me."

Luke gave a little smile and looking and his father nodded. "Okay, you" With his brother's help he got up and walked to Dan's car; they all could see that he was in pain but they could do little since Lucas had refused to use the wheelchair that was now in the trunk of Nathan's car.

When Lucas was finally seated in his father car and they all were sure that not tear, tantrum or yell was coming, sighed in relief.

Dan smiled at his son and kissed his head. "That's my boy" He had come close to strangle his son because this wasn't the first outburst that Lucas had caused but Deb's constant reminder that Lucas needed rest and that the boy was sick, hurting and confused stopped him. Besides he got his way with Karen's case and although they never saw each other, Dan knew that Karen was a mess.

Lucas gave them a big smiled that soon turned into a frown. "But with surprise" He signaled with his index finger at his brother and father.

Dan surprised a smile. Oh yeah, Lucas was a Scott.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Three hours later three very exhausted Scott were in their repetitive beds trying to catch the sleep that was so elusive the last few days because of trying to take care of Lucas, making new living arrangements and dealing with Karen's lawyer.

So while Dan, Deb and Nathan were resting, Keith was left babysitting. They knew better than to leave Lucas alone because even hurt they took the risk of waking up to a missing Lucas.

"So what movie do you want to see now?" Keith asked his nephew after Cars was over. "Here I have _Madagascar__, __Nanny McPhee__, __Happy Feet__ and Ratatouille_"

Lucas thought for a moment and with a grin said. "Maaascar, please?"

Keith smiled in return and put the movie on. "Here we go kid. Just remember that after this one is over you're taking a nap"

Lucas just nodded not taking his eyes from the TV. Keith raised an eyebrow and just decided to leave it like that. He knew that Lucas would crash before the movie was over.

Grunting softly when Lucas threw himself in his lap, Keith took the boy and moved in a way that both were comfortable on the bed with Lucas's head in his lap and legs in his. In moment like this Keith wondered how life would be if the boy in his arms had not survived. This boy was not his son but he had fallen in love with him since the first time he saw him in that incubator with all those wires and tubes. The first ten months had been hard for his brother, seeing his baby close to death just because Karen was so careless that never took acre of herself in the pregnancy, it almost put him in a hospital bed, and then when Lucas had survived the custody battle that lasted almost three years came and Dan's illusions of being a father to his boy were erased when the judge decided that Karen was more suitable to take care of Lucas seeing that Dan had another woman and son.

"I like lion, un-cle Kitt" Lucas laughing informed his uncle who was caressing his hair.

Keith didn't even flinch at Lucas's version of his name, after fifteen years he was used to it. "Yeah, kid. He's really cool"

Lucas nodded laughing again. "But penguins fun too"

How Karen had gotten almost full custody after Lucas was diagnosed with Fetal alcohol syndrome (_FAS_) and alcohol-related neurodevelopment disorder when he was four was beyond him, well not really since the judge had been one of the Scott family's enemies and surely Karen _paid_ him really well the favor.

Noticing that his charge had fallen slept, Keith carefully stand up and lie him down. Looking around and deciding that nothing possible harmful was near he went to the kitchen for something to eat.

**Five weeks later**.

One of the characteristics of a child with FAS is the lack of imagination and curiosity but Dan was certain that Lucas hadevery other symptom except this one.

"Oh, you are surely grounded for the rest of the month, mister" Dan said to a scared Lucas who was looking at his father as if he were to muder him. "No movies, no video games, no pool time and not dessert"

How on earth had his son who was still hurting from his injuries and still had troubles walking on his own get the pool water purple?

"Da-ddy?" Lucas was close to cry. He didn't mean to. He just wanted to see what the bottle in his bathroom was, he knew that the pool wasn't the perfect place but he really didn't want his bath tub to get dirty. "Sorry"

"I know you're sorry baby. But you're still grounded. If you behave today I might let you watch some movies, okay?" He could never stay mad at him, those puppy dos eyes and cute pout were his big weakness.

Lucas sniffled. "Not again pool, promise"

Dan groaned. "Lucas, what you did was wrong. You could have fall into the pool and you don't know how to swim"

Lucas looked at hi father and nodded but Dan doubted that with his poor language comprehension Lucas understood that he could get seriously hurt if he kept playing near the pool by himself.

"Love me, yes?" His son asked in a small voice.

"Of course I love you" Dan smiled and hugged him.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"Okay people the project is for next week. I don't want similar works or similar ideas. Okay?" Mr. Singer said with a serious face to his students. "You'll work in couples and I don't want to hear you complaining" He said looking at Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer. "And I don't want excuses" Now he looked at Nathan Scott.

The three students ignored him and acted like if they weren't the main cause of his problems. But Brooke and Peyton did reacted when they heard who their pairs were.

"Who on earth is Marvin McFadden? Who has Marvin for name?" Asked Brooke with a cry. "How can I study with a Marvin?"

Peyton tried hard not to laugh at her friend. "Common Brooke, he must be one of Skill's friends"

Brooke scoffed. "Oh shut up. You're just happy that Juicy Jake is doing it with you. Surely Nathan wasn't that good for you to be so needy"

Skill came to them hearing his name"As a matter of fact I know who your couple is, sweetie. He's my friend and we don't know him as Marvin, we call him Mouth"

Brooke cringed her face. "Wow…Marvin Mouth…that's disturbing"

"Don't get me wrong but who's Haley James? Is like a strange force is making us talk and socialize with people that we ignored before, this project looks like a teen drama" Tim asked a distracted Nathan.

Nathan looked pensive and then responded. "No idea although I think I had heard her name before"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan entered the Tutor Center where Mr. Singer had said he could find Haley James. Seeing a girl he assumed she was his new partner. From the doorway he could see her legs which were showing thanks to her skirt.

"Can I help you?" Asked the girl with a raised eyebrow.

Nathan blushed. "Ah...Oh…yes?"

The girl laughed and he found that she was really pretty. "You're Nathan Scott; Mr. Singer told me that we're supposed to do the project together"

"So you're Haley" He said looking at her eyes.

"Yes, I am. I knew you but you had no idea who I was."She smiled. "So, when can you start doing this?"

He shrugged. "I have practice today but tomorrow and the weekend I'm free. I have to stay with my brother but that won't be any problem" He wasn't so sure how she would take his brother being there.

She nodded. "That's okay; this is a small project so I think that in two days it'll be ready if we concentrate"

"That's good, but I must say that I have no idea how to do this" But don't let Lucas hear this because for him Nathan was the only one who could tell him when his homework was fine or wrong.

She nodded again but seemed nervous. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Nathan said.

"How's Lucas?" She asked him with a pained face.

To this he frowned. "Do you know my brother?" _If she was Karen's friend_...

"I used to work at the Café for his mother and sometimes I stayed with him when she was out" She said sensing his anger.

Nathan looked at her coolly. "Where were you that night?"

"It was my free day; she was supposed to drive Lucas to my house and left him there. I had no idea that she was driving drunk" She responded. "I'm not going to lie, I knew she was drinking but I needed the job and most of the time Lucas was with me or at school or with you"

"Well he was with her and almost died". Nathan gave her a false smile and walked to the door. "I'm sure you have my number and Mr. Singer gave me yours so I'll see you tomorrow" and with that he was gone.

Walking to the gym his cell phone ringed, knowing who it was he didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hey buddy, how you're doing?" He asked with a big smile.

"_Nate, daddy mad. Not pool by myself_" his brother was obviously crying.

"What? Buddy what happened" Nathan knew that the pool was one of his brother's favorite places.

"_Daddy mad. I sorry" _He sniffled_. "Not movies, no cartoons no games not cho-late"_

"Oh Luke, don't worry I'll share with you" Hearing his father in the other side he knew that Lucas had called him in secret and had been caught. "Luke, is dad there? Can I talk to him?"

"_Ummm kay, bye Nate_"

Nathan cringed, Lucas still yelled while on the phone so he _could_ be heard.

"_Nate, son_?" His father asked in a tired voice.

"So what did he do this time?" He asked his father.

"_Well, he decided that the only way to discover what the purple bottle had inside was pouring its content into the poo_l" The older man said exasperated. Hearing his son laughing, he groaned_. "Nathan, the entire pool is purple now and he almost fell in"_

Nathan took a deep breath. "Dad, I know you want to protect him and so do I. But you can't put him in a burble"

Dan signed. "_I know that, Nathan."_

"Look I have to go, I have practice." Nathan said when Whitney stared calling his name.

"_Okay, don't be too late. Certain someone wants to see you_"

Hanging up he went to his coach. "Sorry sir, I was busy with my project partner and I had a call from home"

"Everything is okay with your brother? I'd love to see him around again"

"Oh yes, he's okay. He just decided to pour purple water paint into the pool" He said with a laugh and laughed hard when Whitney did it too.

"Oh, I'm glad he isn't my grandson, I'm sure Danny Scott has his hands full" The older man laughed.

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, happy new year. After a long party where everyone got drunk (except me and my mom) I'm back to update this fic, I better do it now because the party will last until sunday, I'm sure, and I won't be able o sleep, be on my PC or watch TV so please be good with me because I really have no idea what I'm doing.

**Hi, Daddy. Chapter 6.  
**

It was a cold and dark day in Tree Hill, winter was near and the nice reddish trees of autumn were saying goodbye. It had been a long time ago that Dan had felt as he was feeling today. For the first time since Lucas was born, Dan felt content and all the pain and grief that appeared in the holidays was forgotten because now he was with both of his sons. This would be first his holidays with Lucas and although the boy didn't understand all the fuss he did understood that winter was special and that in Thanksgiving and Christmas Day he was supposed to be with his family and have a nice dinner.

But not everything was perfect in the Scott household. Dan, Deb and even Nathan were worried about Lucas. The young man had been having therapist sessions like the judge ordered and the therapist expressed her concern toward the way he's handling this entire new living situation. Lucas hadn't asked about his mother, or why he was living with his father now and when he was asked something about his life with Karen he just closed off. They were aware that with Lucas's disability he wouldn't know how to express in a certain way his feelings and that with his inability to concentrate and social withdrawal he wouldn't seem affected by change in his surrounding but they also knew that in all this time Lucas should have showed some interest in knowing where was his mother because it was obvious the he understood who his family was and who was a stranger which for Lucas was anyone who wasn't his father, Deb, Nathan, Keith or Karen.

The therapist had told them that they needed to make a new schedule. Lucas didn't understand the concept of time and his memory was poor so the family needed to avoid changes. Lucas needed constancy. So it was clear that living with Lucas was not easy but they'd all prefer to eat glass than make Lucas suffer. But that didn't mean hat they would give him whatever he wanted.

"Lucas, no!" Dan said to his son, once again. "I told you that we're going home, tomorrow you can go to your brother's practice" He looked at his wife for aid but she just shrugged, she had tried to help earlier but he told her that he could handle it.

"Now, daddy, now!!!" Lucas cried. "Nate now, please?" He looked with teary eyes at Deb, who was close to strangle her husband.

Dan signed. He was such a pathetic authority figure. "Lucas, son. I need you to listen to me. Nathan is not at the school, he's doing homework with Haley, okay? He is not playing today."

Lucas grinned. "Hales?" He liked her, she was very nice to him and when his mother got mad she always was there for him.

Dan gave his son a false smile. "Yeah, she's with your brother doing homework…_again_" How had is son go from Peyton Sawyer and Brooke Davis to that irrelevant girls, he had no idea.

"OKAY" Said Deb with a broad smile that was only directed at Lucas. "Why don't we go home and have something nice to eat, uh? Your teacher said that you didn't eat very well today, so I bet you're hungry." She took Lucas to the car and when he was inside and didn't protest gave Dan a wicked smile.

Dan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You're better than me." _Nathan better doesn't be dating that girl._

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"I had no idea that I could ever get a good grade in calculus" Nathan said to Haley while looking at his test once again.

Haley smiled and looked at him. She never imagined that Nathan Scott would talk to her and want to spend time with her. Their first reunion had been a mess; Nathan had been angry at her for keeping what Karen was doing a secret and the only idea of her working for that woman make his blood boil but it was Lucas who made him see that Haley was a good person and that in someway, she had helped to protect Lucas from harm.

"You just need a little more motivation. I'm sure that we can get your grades a little higher if you try harder" She said and laughed when Nathan looked at her as if she were crazy. "It's not that bad, if you do all your homework soon, you'll be free in the holidays and I'm sure that Blondie will be happy"

Nathan's face clouded. "Blondie won't be happy, I assure you" He took his book and started reading again.

Haley frowned. "I'm sorry; I thought you were back together." But inside she was doing a happy dance. "You seemed happy together and did a beautiful couple" _lie lie lie._

He snorted. "Yeah, right" Now he was looking at her. "You don't have to lie to ease my feelings. We were a mess and we didn't belong together so we're better like this" He smiled. He was starting to love having her around. After all his time, he saw that she wasn't that bad, she wasn't popular but she was smart, funny, interesting, patient, sincere and really really beautiful. He liked her eyes, he could get lost in them and most of all he wanted those tentative lips…

_WHAT_?

Nathan's eyed went wide. _What the_…?

"Nathan? ...Nathan, are you okay?" She asked him.

_No, I'm not okay. Oh my God, I'm falling in love with Haley James. Eww._

His father was going to kill him.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Lunch, for Lucas, was the most difficult meal, at home or in his school, he didn't like to eat it. Breakfast went by quickly; he just needed Nathan in front of him and with some help from his father or Deb he would eat in a second. After he got home from school, he was given something to eat, usually something nourishing but there were times that he was having a bad day and pizza and coke would have to do. Dinner, which always was outside by the pool, was the easier, dinner for Lucas was a light meal to prevent vomit or chocking episode in the night.; Nathan would play with him while giving him small spoon of food and Deb would help.

After dinner, Dan would take Lucas for a bath then help him into his PJ's, ask about his day and with a story, Lucas would fall sleep in his father's arms but not before getting a nice kiss from his brother.

Dan knew that he was loved but to Lucas the sun rose and set on Nathan.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Hello, I hope you are okay and having a nice day.

**Hi Daddy. Chapter 7.**

Lucas was currently sitting on his brother's bed; he had his hands around his legs and with a deep frown watched how Nathan got dressed. His dad and Deb had explained to him that Nathan was going out tonight and that he wasn't allowed to go. Lucas hadn't understood what they were saying until he saw that his brother was going to leave without him. His brother wasn't supposed to go out of the house without him, Nathan always took him outside.

"Nate, I go?" Lucas decided to ask with quivering voice. "I go?"

Nathan turned to him and with a heavy heart repeated himself. "Luke, buddy, you know you can't come with me" After their parents had talked with Lucas, they weren't so sure that the boy understood what was going to happen tonight, Dan was worried that Lucas would get anxious and distressed because of Nathan leaving without him.

Lucas sniffled. "But I want" He couldn't understand why his brother couldn't go out with him.

"I know, but I can't take you with me" Nathan tried to reason with his brother, which most of the time was a difficult task. "Luke, Dad told you before, Haley and I are going to a restaurant tonight and I can't take you with us because it's a date" He finished wincing, His father wasn't very happy about him dating that _James__ girl_ as Dan called her.

Lucas looked at his brother and not understanding what a date was, asked again. "I go?"

Nathan sighed; this wasn't going to be easy.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"So Lucas made it easy for you?" Haley asked Nathan after they left the restaurant. She knew that Lucas wasn't easy to handle and she could only imagine what had happened before Nathan went to pick her up.

Nathan smiled sadly. He still felt guilty for leaving his hysteric brother in tears and crying for him. "Let's just say that I won't be his favorite person tomorrow"

Haley squeezed his hand. "I'm sure he'll forgive you" She looked at him and smiled. "You have other worries, I presume."

Opening the door of the car, Nathan frowned. "What are you talking about?"

She got in the car and waited for him to do the same. "I'm sure your father isn't happy about you inviting me to dinner" She responded.

"Well, this is our first official date after three previous attempts that ended with you throwing up in his legs, me getting hit by Peyton and me fighting with him" He said laughing; every time he thought in the face his father made when a drunk Haley threw up inside his car and on his lap, Nathan couldn't stop feel pleased. "I'm sure he's somewhat used to the idea of his son dating the _James__ girl_"

Nathan loved his father and he knew that it was reciprocated, but that didn't stop Nathan to see that Dan was an asshole with almost everybody else. His father always had to get what he wished and he did what pleased him. He had that horrible tendency of controlling his family's life. Nathan knew that Lucas would need to be taken care of and that he would never be an autonomous person and their father was great with him but that was Lucas; Nathan and Deb knew how take care of themselves.

"Hey, I'm glad you find me throwing up all over your father amusing, but I'm sure he despises me right now" She hit his arm slightly while laughing with him. "You better get back soon; I don't want to be the cause of Lucas being meanie with you tomorrow"

Parking in front of her house he kissed her in the lips for the first time without warning. "At least I got the girl" He gave a cheeky grin.

Haley blinked at him. "You are a bad boy" She said slowly.

His grin widened. "I know"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"Bad Nate" Lucas said between sobs.

Dan was in bed with him trying to calm him but for now nothing had worked. "Baby, Nathan will be here real soon, okay?"

_Not soon enough_, thought Deb who was close to call her son and demanded him to get back.

"Nate not me, dad-dy?" Lucas asked his father who looked at his wife to see if she knew what Lucas was asking. "Nate not me?" Deb shrugged.

Dan just closed his eyes and wishing for Nathan ignored the question. "Daddy's here, baby. Daddy's here. Shhhhh. just breathe" He tried to comfort his son who continued crying.

"At least he's not screaming anymore" Deb said trying to make her husband feel better.

"Yeah, but all this crying can't be good. He could make himself sick" Dan responded.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan parked his car as silently as he could. After entering his house the first thing he did was to check in his brother, seeing the lights on he got worried. Opening the door he was surprised to see his father sleeping with a drooling Lucas on his chest.

"_Did you have a nice time_?"

Nathan jumped. Looking behind him, he glared at his mother who was trying hard not to laugh. "Mom!!!"

Deb only smiled at her son. "How was your date?"

Nathan smiled."Okay" But looking back at his brother the smile vanished."How did everything go with him?"

Deb smiled sadly at him. She took him by the arm and both walked outside the room. "He cried himself to sleep" She knew him too well; her son was feeling guilty because for some reason Nathan believed that him having fun was wrong if Lucas wasn't with him. "Sweetie, he's okay, he was mad at you but partly it was because he didn't understand why you left without him"

Closing the door he looked at her. "I knew me going out was a mistake"

"Baby, don't do this to yourself" She touched his face. "I know you love Lucas, I love him too. But you can't stop living because of him. I'm not saying that I don't want you to be with him, I'm just saying that you need to live your life outside Lucas" She tried to smile to stop the tears that had appeared. "You father and I will leave some day and it will be you who will have to take care of him; I know you will take care of him with love and dedication but for now we're here for the both of you. There is a world out there that Lucas will never experience as we did but you can do it without remorse because Lucas will be here knowing you'll come back. He loves you, you and your father are his world and it is normal but you can't live in a bubble like him"

Nathan closed his eyes. "I just want him to be happy" His voice was shaky. "I really want the best for him"

Deb hugged her son. "I know you do, honey. I know"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

It seemed that Dan was right. All the crying and screaming of last night had done a number on Lucas. His body apparently didn't agree with the little tantrum. After waking up that morning Dan went to check in both his sons, Nathan was sleeping soundly but it was Lucas who got him worried.

"101.5" Deb said softly. "That's high" She was still in her nightgown; after being rudely awaken by a panicking Dan she didn't have the time to change. She looked at her husband who was trying to comfort Lucas. Nathan was looking for the beta blockers.

"Dad-dy hurt" Lucas asked faintly. "Hurt"

"I know son. Everything will be okay" Dan tried but failed to calm his son down."Where does it hurt, son?"

"Hurt" Lucas repeated. "Nate!" he half exclaimed in happiness at seeing his brother who had entered with the medicine. "Nate not me?"

Nathan smiled warmly. "That's right buddy" At Lucas's smile he laughed. "Now buddy, where does it hurt?" At his brother's frown he rephrased the question. "Luke, it hurts? Where?"

"Here" Lucas signaled his hand. "Here and here. Hurt, dad-dy"

They had felt relieved because it was his hand which was hurting but when he signaled his left arm and his chest they knew that this wasn't something to be treated at home.

"Hospital?" Deb asked her husband standing up.

Dan nodded. "Luke, we are going for a little trip, okay?"

Lucas in his dizziness just nodded but all they knew that he didn't have idea what was being said. "Hurt"

"Nate, son. This is not your fault" Dan said to Nathan who was watching his brother with a heavy face. "I'm going to call his doctor. Nathan, please get him ready, okay?"

"Nate, get him dressed. I'm a _girl _and I can't see his _parts_" She said to her son the same words that Lucas always said to her every time she tried to help him to get dressed or take a shower.

Nathan smiled despite himself.

"She girl, Nate boy" Lucas said to them as if they didn't know. "Nate trip?" He asked when he saw Deb putting his clothes on the bed.

Nathan put his happy face on and helped him to get dressed. It was hard to ignore the _hurt_, _Dad-dy hurt_, but after half an hour they got to the hospital with a fevered Lucas who just wanted his '_daddy stop hurt_'.

After being examined, it was determined that Lucas had just a high blood pressure. He was being kept for the next few weeks to stay safe.

While waiting for the doctor Deb asked Nathan something that had intrigued her. "Nate, what does Lucas mean whit Nate not me? He cried and cried last night and apart from 'bad Nate', that was the only thing he said"

Nathan looked at his parents and then at his brother who was finally slept in the bed. "Honestly, I have no idea. It could be Nate come to me or something like that"

Dan glared at his son.

"I swear, I don't know. It just seemed right to say 'That's right' to him. But it has something to do with me going out last night"

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, hello. My current studies are being a –you-know-what and I think that I'll lose every subject I'm seeing this semester so if I'm not here very often is because I'm close to depression, despair or suicide…I think I'll be a horrible engineer…

Anyway, read and remember to review. I want to know what you think.

**Hi, Daddy, Chapter 8.**

Nathan brushed a tear.

After the last Lucas-Odyssey as Tim called all the issues related with Lucas, Nathan would have loved to say that for the first time in a long time he was feeling calm and relaxed, but he was anything but relaxed and calm.

His brother was at home after spending almost two weeks at the hospital due to a high blood pressure, the kid was annoyed and mad at his family because he wasn't allowed out of bed but after the doctors news they rather had an annoyed Lucas than a hospitalized Lucas again. Apparently the medicines weren't working and Lucas's heart was showing signs of distress, so to prevent heart failure Lucas now had new medication and a new therapy, all this to try and slow the illness effects. The hardest part of it all was that Lucas didn't understand what was happening and the rest of the family tried to help and protect him but it was difficult because it was like taking care of a baby, they didn't know how to explain all this to Lucas.

Nathan sat in his brother's room looking at him while he slept. It was obvious Lucas was sick, he was paler than usual, his voice was hoarse and his movements weak.

If the medicines didn't work he had no idea what they were going to do. He couldn't lose his brother. He just couldn't.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

If Nathan was distressed Dan wasn't behind. The father of two was in constant worry, always checking to see if his son was okay, if his breathing was normal or if he was in pain.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you and Nathan. You need to eat", Deb said to his husband who was playing with his breakfast. "If you get sick it wouldn't do any good"

Keith watched his brother. "I know you're not really hungry but you need to eat. The beta blockers are not good in an empty stomach", with that he went to look for Nathan.

Dan growled. "Apparently they are not good in any way"

Deb bit her lip. There it was, her husband was feeling guilty. "Just because they didn't work for Lucas it doesn't mean that they won't work for you"

Dan looked at his wife and with a bitter smile stand up to leave the table. "I'll eat something later. I have a ton of papers in the office"

She watched him with sad eyes. "Please Dan take are of yourself", she chocked out. "If you get sick…"

Dan kissed her forehead. "I'll eat something in the way and then will take my medication. I promise" And with that he was out of the house.

Minute later, when he was alone in his car he would scream and cry. He would ask why his son had to suffer so much when he, who had the same sickness, was healthy. Alone was when Dan left the tears fell.

His son, his innocent baby was sick since the day he was born. He had never been able to save him from the pain he had felt and now once again he was unable to protect him from suffering. The new treatment wasn't mean to cure him, just to sustain him until they could figure out what else to do. The last option was a transplant, but Lucas needed to have other treatments before being put in the list and true be told Lucas wasn't considered a suitable candidate. Dan and Keith knew this and they were ready to do what was necessary so Lucas would get the right treatment.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

While the entire family worried about him, Lucas was confused at what was happening. He wasn't very good at remembering stuffs but he was sure that he had done nothing to deserve being grounded and kept in bed all day. His daddy had told him that he was sick and that he needed rest but Lucas didn't know why he had to stay in bed and take all that pills.

Although sometimes he was glad to be in bed because his body felt heavy and his chest hurt when he wanted to stand up. His Nate told him that his body felt funny because it needed new energy and that his chest hurt because his heart was a little sick.

He wanted to know why his heart was sick but he somehow knew that that question made his daddy sad. Every time he asked why he was hurting his dad's eyes would get sad and Lucas thought that there were time where his dad was crying.

Nathan told him that everything was okay but that he needed to be honest and never lie if he wasn't feeling okay. He knew that lying was bad but he didn't know what to say when he was hurting because when he said something people always asked what, where and why he was hurting but never stopped the hurt when he wanted; people took a lot of time to stop his pain and it made him mad that people were so slow.

**Three weeks later**.

"Nathan play?" Lucas asked his father in a soft voice. "Dad-dy? Play?"

Dan looked at his pale son and smiled. "Yeah Nathan will play tonight" He smiled again when his son laughed. "You can go to the game but first you need to take your meds and promise me that you'll stay at my side"

Lucas nodded not caring that he had to take the nasty pills or sit all the time with his father. "I go"

"Yes, you can go son" Dan hoped that it was a good idea. In the last few days although the tests were coming with the same results Lucas was feeling and looking better. The doctor said that they could get Lucas outside but he should never be by himself and must be sitting and never overdoing it.

When the game started Lucas yelled his brother's name with happiness. Nathan waved at him and Dan laughed when his oldest told him that Nate was saying hello. Seeing his brother play made Lucas happy Dan noted, and it had never occurred to him that if things weren't like they were then maybe both his sons would have been playing basketball.

"Dad-dy! Look!" Lucas shouted and not seeing the odd looks he was receiving he signaled his father where his brother was. "Nate won aga-in" And by that he meant that Nathan had made points again. Lucas looked for Haley though the crowd but stopped when a boy looked at him; the boy showed him the finger in the way his daddy disliked.

"Lucas let's go see your brother" His father took his arms and led him toward Nate and the rest of the team. "Good game son. Your brother here is ready to make you a poster"

Nathan laughed and hugged his brother carefully. "Hey buddy, I'm glad you could come. Did you have a nice time?" He asked him while looking at his eyes. The younger brother was glad to see that there was not sign of weariness or glazed eyes.

Lucas nodded vigorously having decided that the mean boy wasn't important. "Nice time, Nate" He laughed when Haley appeared behind his brother and put her arms around him startling him.

"I'm not an expert in this sport stuff but I know that that was a great game" Haley said while trying not to be seeing by Dan "It looks like you're a good player after all"

Lucas frowned. "Hales, Nate very good in play" He said seriously at the girl. She wasn't as smart as he thought she was, it was obvious his brother was the best player in the world, how could she doubt it? "Silly Hales"

Nathan tried not to laugh at his brother antics. "Luke be nice"

Lucas didn't respond, he just looked at Hales and shocked his head.

Haley hit her chest and solemnly said "I'm silly but I promise to be better, okay?"

Lucas seemed to think it for a few second but finally smiled and hugged her.

"Okay guys, time to go home" Dan called "We better leave. Lucas needs his rest and you have school tomorrow"

When they were gone some guys still were in the gym.

"_So that's the brother"_

"_I don't know Felix. He looked weird"_

"_Of course he looked weird, that boy is a retard"_

"_You didn't need to be so rude with him"_

"_He's Nathan brother. Probably is a little shit like him"_

At home Lucas ate his dinner and with Dan's help took a bath. After taking his meds his dad read him a story and after Nathan good night kiss he went to sleep.

"He was looking better today. He cheered Nathan the entire game" Dan said to his wife when they were in bed.

"Yeah? They both looked happy tonight" Deb said with a small smile "They're good for each other"

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Hello guys. I'm sorry for this late late super late update but I was really busy with college and although I lost a subject (the teacher really hated me, he told me that I was guessing in the final exam) and cried my eyes out, I'm okay and happy for having finish my seventh semester. So now here is the update, and I hope people is still reading this.

**Hi Daddy. Chapter 9  
**

"Lucas, hurry" Dan yelled for what Nathan thought was the fiftieth time. "Luke, we're going to be late"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "It would be more efficient if you go for him than stay here and yell at him to come downstairs" He said to his father while going to the stairs. "You have to go for him because he's probably playing with one of his toys"

Now it was Dan who rolled his eyes. "Your brother never does what he's told to do. So do me a favor and go for him while I call his doctor to tell him we're going to be late" He wasn't in the mood to wait until Lucas remembered that he had to get ready to go to the doctor.

Nathan went looking for his brother with a smile. It was nothing new, if you wanted to go out with Lucas and no to be late, you better make sure to go looking for him or the blond boy would stay playing in his room and not remember that he was supposed to be going out.

"_Silly dog" _

Lucas's voice could be heard and Nathan smiled. He never thought that living with his brother would change his life so much. Before, Lucas stayed the weekends and passed some afternoons with them after Dan picked him up from school. But now Nathan knew that life with Lucas was a new adventure every day.

"_Do shhhh"_

Since he remembered he knew he had a brother who wasn't like him, but it was when he was nine years old that he understood how different his brother was. His parents always told him that Lucas needed him to take care of him because he couldn't do it for himself. And that was what he has done since Karen allowed Lucas to stay with them.

"_Tell you"_ He could hear his brother exasperated voice. _"Do shhhh"_

Nathan laughed silently. Lucas was a little cruel with his pet. Their father had given them a dog two years ago and although Lucas didn't live with them it was an excuse to get the boy out of Karen's side because that woman hated the dog and would agree to let Lucas go out every time the dog stayed with them. But now that Lucas was living with them, the dog was like a guardian that always knew when his young master was in danger or doing something he wasn't supposed to do.

When Nathan entered his brother's room he wasn't surprised of what he saw "Lucas, dad is waiting for you"

Lucas jumped surprised. "Nate, you scare me" He hadn't seen his brother coming but now that he was here he remembered that his father told him to do something. "Nate, daddy?"

Nathan sighed at the mess that was the bedroom but decided that it useless to reprimand his brother. "Dad is waiting for you. You have a doctor appointment, remember?" He needed to find new clothes for his brother because Lucas has somehow found a red painting and his pants and t-shirt didn't look like they were supposed to.

Lucas frowned. "No member"

"I know you don't" Nathan smiled at his brother and with great care helped him to stand up. Lucas was the older brother but fortunately Nathan was taller, he doubted that if Lucas was the tall one he could help him like he did now. "But we better hurry or dad will be a little mad at us, okay?"His father was stressed enough with Lucas's HCM and Nathan didn't want to make matters worse.

Lucas didn't understand but he nodded anyway. He was going to see his daddy, that he _did_ knew.

Hid dog barked and Lucas giggled. "Silly dog"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

After looking for his clothes, get him ready and drive him to the hospital Dan was close to kill someone but sadly that someone didn't even noticed that his father was angry because his Xbox was more entertaining. And he didn't want to think in the mess that he would find when they returned home.

Dr. Denmark smiled sympathetically at the obvious tired was a difficult illness and in a boy like Lucas it must be worst and Dan Scott showed how exhausting it was. "Lucas is coming back from the test. The ECG showed the same inconsistency but now the arrhythmia is more frequent" She stopped and made sure Dan was listening. "Mr. Scott, the beta blockers and the cardiopulmonary therapy is not working. Lucas is not responding as we were expecting"

He shouldn't be surprised. He knew that it could happen and for the last week he noticed that his son was acting different and less energetic. But it was still hard, to listen that your child was sick and that the treatment wasn't working made you burn inside.

"So what are you going to do?" Dan asked with a heavy heart. "If the medicine is not working and you have tried with eleven different ones, what can you do?"

"We can try different drugs but is unlikely that it will help so we think that a surgery will ease the stress in his heart" She informed.

She told him about the options and how Lucas's health has declined. The tiredness, loss of appetite, loss of breath and chest pain were symptoms that were more intense every day and it was a sign that Lucas was getting weaker and that his heart was close to failure.

HCM was the big problem for the doctors but now Dan had to find a way to tell his boy that he was sick and that the reason that he was so tired and his chest hurt so much was that his heart was sick. And like any child, Lucas would ask his father to make it better and Dan couldn't handle that because he couldn't do anything to stop this.

"It should have been me" He said.

"Don't say that, Lucas is sick but he needs you, now is not the time to feel sorry for yourself. Lucas won't understand why he's so sick and if you get depressed it would hurt him too" Dr. Denmark told him firmly.

"My brother, my younger son and I could have had developed this disease but it was Lucas the one to have it. He barely remembers his full name or where he lives; now how could he understand that he's sick and the reason of his pain is something I can't stop? He's a child, you know? I can't see him suffering" Dan looked at the doctor with a pained eyes. "Today he painted his bedroom floor with red painting while I waited for him to get ready, he didn't remember that I was waiting for him. He doesn't understand what all the test, doctors and meds are for"

The woman smiled at Dan and nodded. She knew what he meant. Lucas always asked why he had to have needles in his arms and why they couldn't turn the noise of the monitors off. "Maybe if Lucas were still living with his mother this situation would have been worst but he has you and your family and although I think you spoil him a little too much" She winked at him "he's happy and loved and you take good care of him"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"What do you mean they're not working?"Nathan argued. "The meds were supposed to be helping and now you're telling me they're going to operate?"

Dan had taken his son and his brother to his work where they could talk freely while Deb took care of Lucas. "Nate, son. We knew this could happen. The meds are not making a difference and your brother is showing signs of heart failure"

Nathan swallowed hard trying not to cry. "But the medicines were supposed to help. And the HCM wasn't that bad before, what changed?" He knew that Karen took Lucas to his appointments and his father always made sure that he had his medicines and the doctors all said that the HCM was under control.

"Lucas needed more than appointments, the doctors are sure that Lucas didn't take his pills like he should have so his heart has been struggling to work for a long time and since the accident Lucas's body has been weak" Dan tried not to put his son in despair but it was difficult seeing how protecting the younger man was of his brother.

"He'll be scared" Nathan allowed the tears to fall. "He'll be scared and won't understand and will be in pain and I can't help him" He sobbed. "He always looks for us to make things better and now we can't"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Lucas wasn't supposed to be alone outside but he really wanted an ice cream and like nobody was listening to what he was asking them he decided to go looking for it but he didn't know where the ice cream was and after walking and walking for a long time Lucas got scared and wanted his dad and his brother but he didn't know where they had gone. His silly dog was with him because the animal knew that Lucas was up to not good when the boy decided to go looking for something to eat.

"Daddy?" Lucas called and cried when nobody answered. It was dark and he was alone. "Daddy? Want you, daddy?"

"Want you" He cried harder and getting tired stopped walking and sat in the sand not caring that he was getting wet. "Nate? Nate? Daddy?" His dog stopped him when he wanted to go and see from where the water was coming.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"Lucas baby, just yell for daddy"

Dan like the rest of the family was desperate. They were preparing the table for dinner and when Nathan went looking for his brother they noticed that the backdoor was open and Lucas and the dog were missing. It had been more than six hours, it was part midnight and Lucas was nowhere to be found.

"LUCAS"

The police and Nathan's friends were helping to look for Lucas but Dan was getting scared. It had been too long and Lucas didn't know what stay where you are meant.

When they found Lucas Deb was going to put him a GPS and she didn't care what Dan, Nathan or Keith said.

Nathan was sure that he was going to die. Lucas was the one with a weak heart but all this was getting him sick. First the accident, then the HCM and now his brother was missing. Lucas was going to give him a heart attack. Last time Lucas went missing he had found him in the beach and close to the water…

"Oh my God"

Keith looked at his younger nephew "What?"

"The beach. Lucas always walks that way" Nathan said and hurried to his car. He waited for his father and uncle and drove to where he hoped Lucas was sitting waiting to be found and not too close to the water.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

"_LUCAS"_

Lucas heard his name and knew it was his daddy calling for him. "Daddy?" He cried out. His head and chest were hurting and he was hungry and thirsty and wanted his daddy and Nate with him. His silly dog was by his side giving him warm but he was still cold.

"_LUCAS STAY WHERE YOU ARE"_

"´kay" He whispered and waited for his daddy to appear beside him. Suddenly he felt strong hands embracing him and he knew he wasn't alone anymore. "Daddy?"

"Oh kiddo, you scared me" His dad said while touching his face and body "Are you hurting? Where?"

Lucas signaled that his head and chest were hurting and not caring for the look that his father and uncle shared went looking for his brother's arms. "Nate? You loss I dark and 'lone and scare" He sobbed. "No like"

"I know kiddo, I know. But you're safe now and we're here with you" Nathan kissed his head and hugged him knowing that a visit to the hospital was next "Silly dog is good company, he protected you"

While they waited for the ambulance they made sure Lucas was not injured, Nathan gave him his coat and hugged him when the sobs didn't stop. After reassurances and calming words Lucas calmed down. When the ambulance arrived Dan went with his son and Keith drove Deb and Nathan to the hospital.

"Everything looks okay, he's a little hypothermic and his blood pressure is low but that's to be expected. He's asleep and for the next few days would be lethargic but after his little trip it's normal" His doctor informed the family who was afraid of bad news.

The family went to Lucas's room feeling relieved but Nathan needed a serious talk with his brother.

"What's his obsession with the beach, anyway? He always ends there"

Keith laughed. "Your father was obsessed with the pool when he was a kid. He always ended there even if he got lost looking for mom"

Nathan smiled at that. Life with Lucas was a new adventure every day.

TBC

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I felt that it was a little sappy. And I suck at describing emotions so don't be disappointed if Nathan is a little OOC. See you later and review if you want to so I know that you're still reading.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry for having taken so long to update but I was really busy with my studies and right now things are not well at home. The weather is awful, it rains everyday and it seems like all the rivers had flooded. There's power outage almost everyday and the road are dangerous because of the landslides. But not everything is bad, I passed all my subjects, I didn't fail anything. I'm so happy.

Anyway, back with the story. I hope you're still reading and enjoying.

**Hi Daddy**.

It seemed as it has been years since Nathan saw his brother looking healthy. To him it was like Lucas has been sick for a long time and not just for a few months. It was frustrating having to see his brother confused and in pain and being unable to stop it. The chest pain and dizziness were more frequent and it was obvious that the medication and therapies were useless. Nathan prayed that they could help his brother because it was hard seeing someone you love in suffering but with Lucas it was worse. His brother couldn't explain when he was feeling sick, it was difficult trying to find out when Lucas had a headache, nauseas or dizziness because to him everything was described as 'hurt'.

The last few days have not been easy. The doctor has finally decided to make the surgery and although that was good Lucas was having a hard time trying to comprehend why he had to stay in the hospital and understanding what was being done to him. Dan had to hold Lucas down while the nurses sedated him after the boy got agitated after a test. It didn't matter how many toys and movies Deb brought for him, Lucas only eat or sleep when his father or brother were with him. Nathan knew that with both of his parents there his brother would be okay but he had to see for himself that he was fine.

Knowing that his brother had probably refused to eat, today Nathan had brought him something to what Lucas would never say no, pudding.

Putting a smile in his face he entered the room. "Hey buddy"

Lucas turned from the TV and when he saw his brother he smiled weakly. "Nate," he rasped out. "You here"

Nathan tried not to show how his brother's voice made him feel. "Yeah, I'm here," he sat down beside his brother after giving a kiss to his mother who was sleeping in the couch.

"Debbie sleep lots," Lucas told his brother with a weak pout. "She boring"

"Oh, yes. She sleeps a lot" Nathan bit back a laugh. "But I think she's tired"

Lucas frowned not seeing why Deb would be tired. He stayed silent for a minute, trying to figure out why Deb was sleeping but coming out with nothing he turned his attention to a most pressing matter, his brother's bag.

"Nate. What is that?" Lucas signaled the bag. "Me?"

Nathan was pleased that his brother talked a full sentence, it was rare but it did well to his heart. It was prove that his brother could get better. "Yeah, buddy. This is for you"

"I hope I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing in that bag" Lucas's doctor said from the doorframe. She hid a smile when Nathan raised an eyebrow at her. She wasn't fooled. She knew the younger Scott had been giving candies and junk food to her patient.

Walking to them and seeing inside the bag she sighed. "At least tell me is not chocolate"

Nathan smirked. "Okay. It's not chocolate"

She accepted her lost and instead of telling Nathan how his brother needed real food she turned to the reason of her being there. "I need to talk with your father. I already talked with your mother but she's not your brother's legal guardian so I need your dad to sing some forms and authorizations to start Lucas in some IVs that will condition his body the way we need it for the surgery"

Nathan handed Lucas his pudding and making sure that it was safe for his brother to eat without choking turned to the doctor. "My dad will be here in about one hour. He's bringing some stuff for his highness" He joked referring to his brother and how bossy he was.

The doctor laughed knowing well how overbearing her patience was and how his family filled every whim. "Okay. Then tell him to go to my office. The meds need to be administered as soon as possible" She checked a sleepy but still eating Lucas with gentle hands and with a mock glare at the boy and his pudding left the room muttering about brats ignoring her.

Nathan liked her. She was good at her job, never lied to them about Lucas's sickness and the most important part was that she had great patience and gentleness for Lucas.

"Nate more" Lucas asked and when Nathan looked at him he laughed hard. His brother's face was a mess.

"Sorry, kiddo. You can only eat that one" Nathan cleaned his face and hands. "I promise tomorrow I'll bring you one"

Lucas nodded. " 'kay. Sleepy"

Nathan brushed the blond hair. "Then go to sleep. Dad will be here when you wake up"

"Da-ddy" Lucas slurred.

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, daddy will be here"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Almost two hours later Nathan opened his eyes and was surprised to find out that he had fallen asleep. He saw that his brother was still sleeping but was startled by the new IVs connected to him. He turned to look at his mother but she was not there. He was about to go looking for her when the door opened and both his parent came in.

Dan entered and went directly to Lucas's side. "Hey, Luke. Daddy's here" The older man looked at his son and with a heavy sigh touched his pale face. "Everything is going to be okay. I promise"

Seeing his father scared Nathan. "What's going? Is something wrong?"

"The surgery will be tomorrow morning. They said that his heart is too weak and we can't wait anymore" Deb answered her son and hugged him when she saw the tears in his eyes. "I know it's scary but Lucas will be okay"

"Then why is dad acting like that?"

"Because his son is about to have a heart surgery" Deb said.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan was sure that after Lucas returned home they all will sleep for three days. He was exhausted and he knew that his parents were too. Lucas had been in surgery for three hours and for the looks of it they won't be giving any news for now. The nurses told them to go home and take a shower but none of them listened, they would leave when they knew that Lucas was going to be okay.

Lucas had slept through the night and barely wake up when they took him to the O.R. Nathan had been upset because Lucas was sedated and he couldn't say goodbye but his father said that it was for the best, Lucas wouldn't understand what was happening and in his current state a panic attack would make matter worse. Nathan's logical sense knew that his father was right but his protective brother side was angry at the fact that his brother could die in there and he never said good bye. He knew he was overreacting but he couldn't help it, his brother was there not knowing that his father and brother were gone from his side and that only strangers were with him. But Nathan wasn't the only one having those thoughts, Dan was feeling the same and for him it was worse because he was Lucas's father and the distress he was feeling was eating him inside out.

It was almost five hours later when the doctor came to them. She was smiling and Nathan almost passed out when she told them that everything turned out okay. The surgery was a success. Lucas's heart was strong again and although the HCM would still affect him greatly the chance of survival and having a normal life were higher. She expected Lucas to suffer from weakness and dizziness from time to time and they would have to be careful but with this surgery the medicines will work.

"I want to see him" Dan said anxiously.

The doctor shocked her head. "Not for now, he's still in recovery. But a nurse will tell you when you're allowed to see him. Only you and your wife, for now"

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan wanted to protest but he was so relieved that his brother would be okay that he didn't care that he wasn't allowed to see Lucas. When the nurse went for them Deb offered her place to her son but he refused. After all she had done she showed that she loved Lucas and that it might not be by blood but he was her son. She had a right of being there too.

When he saw his son, Dan wanted to cry. Lucas was pale, his lips were bloodless and his skin was like ice. They were told that it was because Lucas's blood circulation was stopped during the surgery but that by the next day he will be warm again but that didn't stop Dan for worrying.

"Hey baby. Daddy's here" He said softly and kissed his forehead. "See? I told you that everything was going to be okay. Baby, you're going to be okay" He took a cold hand in his a squeezed.

Deb took the other hand. "Hey, sweetie"

"He's okay. I can't believe he's okay" Dan whispered. "I was afraid it wouldn't work"

"But it did" Deb kissed Lucas's hand. "Now we have to make sure that this never happens again"

**TBC**

**I promise I will finish this story between December and January. I know how annoying it is when a fic you're reading is abandoned so be patience and have faith. **

**Bye and see you soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello guys. Here is the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Hi Daddy**.

Almost three months after Lucas's surgery everything was falling back to normal. Lucas was feeling better and the recent tests showed a significant improvement in his condition; Nathan was back to being the overprotective little brother who once again had a life outside Lucas and Dan and Deb were back to their normal activities.

It hadn't been easy to take care of Lucas after the surgery. He often was irritated with all the nurses and doctors touching him, when he wasn't grumpy it was because the tiredness hit him hard and the teen couldn't do much than stay in bed sometimes sobbing because he wanted to go outside but wasn't allowed to.

Today was a good day. Nathan was in the Rivercourt with his friends and has taken Lucas with him. Lucas was sitting alone in the benches; the blonde teen watched his brother intently and cheered him every time he scored. His attention was broken by a sudden blast and when he turned and saw the source of the noise he laughed. It wasn't noise, it was music.

Nathan, who was keeping a close eye on his brother smiled when Lucas laughed at the music the ice cream car used to announce itself. Nathan gave Tim the ball and went to Lucas before he called him.

"Nate, ice cream!" Lucas said ecstatic when he saw his brother. "I want."

Nathan raised an eyebrow at his demanding brother. "Ask nicely, Luke."

Lucas frowned trying to remember what he was supposed to say. When he remembered he nodded his head. "Please, I want cream."

"See, that wasn't so hard." Nathan opened his bag and gave his brother the money he needed. "You can go but you have to be careful, okay? Not talking with strangers and if someone comes to your side you yell real hard. Okay, buddy?"

Lucas nodded again, not really understanding what his brother was saying. " 'kay Nate." He just knew that he had to yell if someone he didn't know came near him.

Nathan tried to watch closely his brother but decided that all was well and went back to the game.

Lucas watched with delight how the man with a white apron and top hat fixed his ice cream cone. He gave the man the money, took the cone with shaky hands and before the man could say anything Lucas put it in his mouth.

"Well, kiddo. Just be careful with not letting it melt, okay?" The man laughed at the teen in front of him and his enthusiasm. He has known him for three years now, he didn't know the kid's name but he saw him almost every weekend in the same place, he supposed he came with some of those other kids who practiced sport in that place. "Are you alone? You shouldn't be around here without company."

Lucas shocked his head. "Nate with me," he simply said as if the man should know who Nate was.

The man looked at Lucas and then at the boys playing basketball. He was glad the kid wasn't alone. There were many dangers for someone like him and some of those dangers were humans who wouldn't care hurting him even if he couldn't defend himself.

Nathan decided that Lucas was taking too long. "Lucas, come here," he saw the vender wave at him and relaxed when his brother laughed and started making his way back to the Rivercourt.

"What were you talking with the man?" He asked Lucas when he arrived but he didn't get an answer, his brother just shrugged and ate his ice cream. With a frustrated sigh Nathan went back to the game, it was pointless talking with his brother when he was paying more attention to what he was eating than to what he was being said.

Fifteen minutes later a sticky Lucas tried to clean his hands on his clothes but the stickiness was still present. Nathan and his friends were close to end the game but they stopped when a group of people suddenly appeared. When he saw who it was he went to his brother and put himself in front of him.

"What do you want, Felix?" Nathan asked.

Felix shrugged. "We were just passing by and it would have been rude not to say hello." He was in front of Nathan and laughed when Lucas eyed him with fear. "I didn't know little girls who wet their pants were your type."

Nathan glared but restrained himself. He wouldn't fight with this idiot when he had Lucas with him. "Leave him alone."

Felix looked at Nathan and knew that the other boy wouldn't give him what he wanted. Since the first moment they saw each other the rivalry was evident. Nathan was the popular jerk who every girl wanted to date and who every guy wanted as a friend. Felix was the new bad boy who was used to have what Nathan had but lost it when he moved in to Tree Hill.

Felix looked at Lucas again and with a dark grin said, "Retard."

The pain wasn't surprising; it was what he wanted after all. Nathan hit him with fury.

"You son of a bitch." Nathan shouted. "You leave my brother out of this. You say that again to him and I'll kill you, Felix."

Lucas whimpered. He had never seen his brother act like this. Nathan was yelling and hitting that strange guy. He remembered the strange guy; he was in one of the game where Nathan played.

"Nathan." Skill went to stop the fight but both Nathan and Felix were ignoring their surroundings. "Nathan! Stop it, you're scaring Lucas."

It seemed to work because Nathan stopped and with a heavy breath turned to his brother and immediately went to his side when he saw the tears in his brother's eyes. Lucas whimpered and threw his arms around his brother.

"I'm sorry, buddy." Nathan soothed. "I'm here, Nate is here. Everything's okay."

"I scare. Want da-ddy." Lucas sobbed. "Want da-ddy now."

"The baby wants his daddy. That's so cute." Felix mocked.

"Stop it man. Shut the fuck up." Skill said shouted. "What the hell, man? You're attacking someone who obviously can't fight back. That's low, even for you."

Felix kept his eyes on Nathan and his brother and with a roll of his eyes walked out. One of the boys who came with him said a weak sorry to Skill before following his friends.

"He's gone, Luke." Nathan kissed his brother's head. "Let's go home, daddy's there. Okay?"

Lucas nodded. "Want da-ddy," he was still hiccupping.

Nathan asked Skill and Tim to help him pack his things since Lucas wouldn't let go of him.

"Did you bring your car?" Skill asked. "I could drive you."

Nathan nodded and without much effort pulled himself and his brother to their feet. They walked to the car and after sitting in the backseat Lucas put his head in Nathan's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Your dad is gonna kill you." Skill said with a nervous voice.

"I know." Nathan responded. Watching his brother who was still slightly whimpering Nathan felt like he deserved it.

When they arrived Skill helped Nathan take Lucas inside and then left. Dan was with Keith in the living room and when he saw Lucas he feared that his son was having a relapse but calmed down when Nathan shocked his head.

Lucas seeing his father let go of Nathan and threw himself at Dan. "Da-ddy, I want you. I scare and Nate hit and that boy mean." Lucas started crying again.

Dan didn't know what had happened but whatever it was Lucas had been there to see it happen. "Daddy's here, Luke. Don't need to cry, daddy is here." If he wanted to find out what was happening then he needed to take care of Lucas first. "Let's go to your room, okay? Let's have a nice bath and then a nice nap."

Lucas let his father take him upstairs. Nathan watched them leave and when they were gone Keith took him by the arm and guided him to the couch.

"Dad is going to kill me."

"Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't your intention to hurt Lucas." Keith said quietly. "Your father knows that you'd never hurt Lucas."

"Felix called him a retard." Nathan said with pain evident in his voice.

Keith closed his eyes and took a deep breath. They knew it could happen one day; some people enjoyed hurting others and Lucas was the type of person bullies and uncaring people in general liked to attack and mistreat.

"You know what's funny?" Nathan laughed darkly. "In a few days he won't remember that word but I will."

Keith tried to say something that would calm his nephew but he knew that it wouldn't do any good so he stayed there, close to Nathan, waiting for Dan to come back down so they could talk about what had happened.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, guys. Happy New Year! I hope you had a great holiday. I have been sick, I need to have some tests and take pills so I hope I feel better soon. Anyway, here's the new chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill or its characters. I own nothing.

**Hi daddy. Chapter 12.  
**

Almost one hour later Dan came back down. After the bath Lucas didn't want to sleep at first, he just wanted his father therefore Dan had to stay with him and wait for his son to fall sleep. Lucas couldn't really explain what had happened but Dan had an idea.

So one hour later Dan, Nathan and Keith were sitting in the kitchen. Nathan looked at the table, refusing to meet his father's eyes. Keith and Dan looked at each other, deciding what to do.

"Is that boy in the team and you did something to him?" Dan asked his son after he said what had happened with Felix. "I'm just asking because you're not exactly a sweet person with everyone."

"I didn't do anything to him. He's a jerk." Nathan looked sharply at his father. "And not everything in my life has to do with basketball."

Dan shrugged. "Don't get mad at me. I needed to know before I did something."

"What are you going to do?" Keith asked.

"I'm just going to show him that nobody messes with my son." He said calmly but Nathan and Keith knew that he was planning something.

"Dad, I want to know what you…" Nathan started but a scream stopped him.

"_Da-ddy!"_

Dan and Nathan jumped.

Lucas.

"I thought he was sleeping." The younger man said to his father while both of them hurried to Lucas's room.

When they got there Lucas was crying. His father went to his side and took him in his arms. Nathan remained at the door watching them.

"Da-ddy, want you." Lucas said pitifully when his father hugged him. He was confused; when he saw his brother fighting he got scared because he couldn't understand what was happening. All he knew was that his brother hit another person. "Nate bad boy."

His father frowned. "Why do you think Nathan is a bad boy?"

"Nate hit." Lucas answered and looked for his brother, when he saw him he smiled. "Nate!"

Nathan gave a smile that didn't reach his eyes but it was enough to calm Lucas. "Hey, buddy."

Lucas's smile evaporated. "Da-ddy?" He bit his lips and was close to tears again.

Dan, who was watching his oldest son attentively, responded giving him a squeeze. Nathan, never able to see his brother like that, rushed to his side forgetting for a moment that this situation was in part his fault.

"Hey, buddy. No more tears, okay?" Nathan said softly and Lucas nodded but kept biting his lip. "Don't do that." He put his fingers in Lucas's lip. "That's going to hurt."

Lucas nodded again and this time stopped biting his lip although his tears were visible. Nathan hugged him but Lucas didn't return the hug. When he started sobbing Nathan and Dan shared a concerned look.

"Luke, baby. You have to calm down, okay?" Dan said gently. "This is not good for his health." He whispered to Nathan who nodded.

Nathan was going to try and calm Lucas but he was stopped cold for what his brother asked next.

"What retard?" The broken question was spoken shyly.

"Why do you want to know?" Nathan asked as if he didn't know the reason.

"Mean boy say retard." Lucas had stopped crying but in his voice his family could hear how scared and confused he was still feeling.

"That's a bad word and I don't want you to say it." Dan said forcefully. "Don't say that word ever again, Lucas." He said with anger.

When his father yelled at him Lucas whimpered and wrapped his hands in Nathan's shirt.

Nathan was shocked; his father had never acted like that with Lucas. He knew his father was angry not at Lucas but for what had him in this state of confusion and fear but his brother didn't know that so he would think that he had done something wrong that made his father mad at him.

After the words left his mouth Dan regretted it. Trying to calm himself he took a deep breath and stand up. He needed fresh air.

"I better go." The father said with shakiness. "Luke, buddy. I'm not mad at you, okay?" And knowing that he won't have a reply he stepped outside, leaving Nathan to deal with his brother.

Outside Dan could hear Nathan's soothing words to Lucas. It pained him that sometimes he couldn't deal with his son. It was his responsibility to take care of Lucas but there were moments where he got desperate and didn't not what to do. He wasn't used to lose control but with Lucas he never had control of anything, Lucas turned his life upside down.

When he got downstairs Keith was waiting for him with a drink.

"You look like you need a drink."

Dan glared for a moment. His brother loved drinking a little too much but right now it was not time to deal with that. Right now he needed something strong to deal with his sons.

"I might need more than one." Dan said and Keith laughed lightly.

"You better don't go there drunk to talk to Lucas. That would be worse than what you already did." He shrugged when Dan looked him surprised. "I know you, Dan. I know this is making you feel like you failed as a father and I also know that you're going to make that Felix guy feel sorry for hurting Lucas."

"Right now is me who's hurting him." Dan said while serving another drink.

"You lost control of his life. Felix did to Lucas something from what you tried to protect him the most." Keith squeezed his brother's shoulder with affection. "Try talking with him tomorrow. The boys will be okay tonight, I'm sure Nathan will know what to do with Lucas."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, here it is. The final chapter. **

**Oh guys, thank you very much for being so patient with me. I loved writing this story and I had many problems in real life so I couldn't finish it when I want. Thank you very much for all your reviews, PMs and alerts. **

**I promise I'll find a beta if I write a new story. **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own One Tree Hill.

**Hi Daddy**.

With time things got better. Lucas still was mad at Dan and refused to look at him but at least now Lucas talked and answered when his father said something to him. Although Dan was hurt Lucas refused to forgive him he had to admit it amused him how good Lucas was at holding a grudge.

"Okay Lucas, your teacher and friends are waiting for you," Dan said in a calm tone while he helped Lucas to the front door of his school. "Nathan will come get you when you're ready to leave, okay son?"

Lucas simply gave him a nod. Well, at least he wasn't ignoring him. Dan would take whatever he could have, even if it was a grumpy nod.

"Okay son, be a good boy." Dan gave Lucas his bag and making sure his son was steady on his feet he turned to leave. He was stopped by a pair of hands in his back. Startled he turned and was surprised when he was enveloped in a bear hug.

"Bye daddy" Lucas whispered and with a fast let go of his father and ran to his teacher who was waiting for him in the hallway.

Dan couldn't help the smile that appeared in his face. Lucas hadn't called him daddy since that night when Dan lost control and scared Lucas with his anger.

It looked like it'd be a good day after all.

Bye daddy

God, Lucas turned him into such a sap.

* * *

Nathan wasn't having the best day of his life but he couldn't complain. His father has stopped being a jackass and telling him what to do, okay Dan had not stopped entirely telling Nathan what to do but after the incident with Felix it was evident his father saw his mistakes and wanted to change. The changes were small but Nathan was grateful his father no longer harassed him with the game and how much he sucked.

Nathan knew he father loved him but he needed his own space. Nathan knew Dan felt guilty for all that happened with Lucas but the older man needed to accept Nathan wasn't a small child anymore, that he could make his own choices.

"Nate!"

Nathan smiled when he saw his brother wave at him. It hadn't been easy, he still couldn't leave his brother out of his side for a second when he was with him outside; the Felix incident hurt not only Lucas but his entire family as well. The perfect world all of them had built for Lucas was shattered that day in the Rivercourt.

"You came!" Lucas said with a wide smile. "Daddy said so"

Nathan raised his eyebrows. Lucas's face hasn't darkened when he mentioned their father. It looked like Dan kept making points to his favor.

"Yeah buddy, I came to take you home. " Nathan said while waving goodbye to one of the teachers who stayed close making sure Lucas went with who he should.

"Where's your car?" Lucas frowned.

Nathan smiled knowing his brother wouldn't like what he had to say. "The car is at home. We're gonna walk home."

Lucas kept frowning. Clearly trying to figure out what Nathan had just said. "No!" He half shouted. "I want car."

Seriously, Lucas was many things but a lover of physical exercise was he not.

"It won't be that bad! We'll go to the beach, then we'll go to the park and then we'll visit Haley," Nathan said to his brother who at the mention of going to the beach smirked and started walking.

"Okay go" Lucas took Nathan's hand and "guide" him to the beach.

Nathan chuckled; his brother was too easy sometimes.

* * *

If Keith had allowed Dan made that Felix guy pay for what he did then probably Dan would be in jail by now; that night Dan had been ready to go find a hitman to make Felix pay for hurting his kids. Yeah, it sounded stupid now but Dan was dead sure Felix was the worst of the worst and had to know no one messed with a Scott. But Keith knew what the real problem was, Dan was angry with himself because once again he couldn't protect Lucas.

So to avoid a murder Keith took care of Felix. Keith wasn't as creative as Dan but he made sure Felix paid for what he did. Without blood involved.

And no, he wouldn't say what he did.

* * *

Deb wasn't stupid, she knew her husband and brother in law made something to that Felix kid and his family. She didn't know exactly what it was but it was clear it had been something bad. Deb wasn't stupid and that why she would never said to her husband that he might have overreacted. Yes, the boy hurt Lucas but the whole family wasn't at fault, just Felix.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

That was Lucas. And it was a huge surprise he was calling Dan daddy.

Deb turned incredulous eyes to her husband. "Well, looks like you're on his good side again."

Dan smiled widely and chuckled when Lucas told Nathan to hurry up, daddy's inside.

Hell no, Deb didn't have a death wish. No way in hell was she going to tell Dan he overreacted.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Dan said when Lucas rushed to his side and hugged him.

It was obvious nobody messed with Dan's kids and lived to tell the tale.

She just had to make sure nobody messed with Lucas or Nathan again.

**THE END!**

**I hope Lucas didn't seem too childlike and my writing didn't offend anyone. **

**Thank you all for your support.  
**


End file.
